The Love Games
by Vixen-Nikki
Summary: Meet Hinami, the daughter of the Northern Lord and Toga's best friend. Years ago he came with his family to see her a day after she arrived in this world, and something happened. Now they are tied together, but she doesn't know that. What happened and how are they tied together? No one will tell her, but now she is in a game to find out. Will she get the man she loves?
1. Growing Pains

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! This is my first official fanfiction story! I hope you enjoy! Anything underlined is a flashback. We will be starting a few years prior to the main story line so that everyone has a strong understanding of what we are building on. Further in, any specific thoughts will be in Italics. I will also make notes of the main characters ages throughout.

*InuTaisho, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are BROTHERS in this story. *

 **Chapter 1**

 _In a clearing in the Northern lands two children played as snow slowly drifted to the ground in the year's first snow shower._ _  
_ _"Touga!? Where are you?_ _A girl of only ten summers yelled as she looked behind a tree, only to wait and hear nothing in return. She had the bright red hair that marked her of her fox-demon heritage. Her hair hung down to the backs of her knees, and her violet eyes glistening with unshed tears._ _  
_ _"I don't like this game anymore!?" She yelled with a whimper in her voice as she continued to call for the one named Touga._ _  
_ _Tears started to leave her eyes as an inu-daiyokai boy of fourteen summers came running out of the forest that she had just been looking near. He was much taller than her, with shining silver hair that hung down past his shoulders. A jagged purple-blue stripe marked each side of his face, marking him as a daiyōkai, or at least a future daiyōkai. His melted golden eyes softened at the sight of the small girl._ _  
_ _"Hinami, what's wrong? Don't cry. I'm here now." The boy now known as Touga said in a calming voice._ _  
_ _He sat down under a tree and pulled her into his lap._ _  
_ _The girl now known as Hinami snuggled closer into his arms and hiccupped a quiet sentence, "I...I..I thought...I..I'd never fi...find you! I couldn't catch your scent or anything!"_ _  
_ _Touga nuzzled his nose in her neck in an effort to comfort the crying child._ _  
_ _"I'm here now, no need to cry. I'm sorry hid my scent from you. I was only practicing what I've been learning from my father." He confessed._ _  
_ _He made a growl deep in his chest and pulled her closer as a last effort to calm her. That's all it took, and she curled up in his lap and started to drift off._ _  
_ _"That' my girl." He whispered as he got up and started to walk back from where they came from._

 **2 years later**

 **Hinami- 12, Touga- 16**

In the Western Palace in the heart of the Western Lands two families were joining to celebrate a milestone.

In a study with books and scrolls lining the walls sat Hinami staring off into space while her tutor, Mayu, rambled on and on about something she didn't want to listen to. Today was the day that Touga had to leave for training.

She let a sigh escape her mouth as she thought about. Touga was her best friend; they had been close as long as she could remember. She never really knew why, but they always just seemed to click and get along well. Of course, she had her siblings, and her other friends, but they weren't Touga.

At that thought there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mayu said sternly.

As the door slid open, the scent of Touga flooded the room before he entered.

"Excuse me Mayu, but may I have a moment with Hinami alone please?" He asked in the polite tone he had been taught.

"Of course, Milord. Pardon me." She said as she excused herself.

As soon as Mayu had left the room Hinami jumped up and tackled Touga. He of course braced himself with little effort and caught her in his arms.

"Touga! Where have you been all day?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Preparing for the journey of course. All the last-minute details that I had to make sure were taken care of." He said quietly as if he wished he didn't have to make the preparations at all.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap as he sat down where she had just been sitting not moments ago. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Once they were comfortable and settled, he nuzzled his face in her neck, all the while breathing in her scent, the one thing in is dangerous world that could bring him utter peace.

"Why do you have to leave for so long" Why can't you just train here at the palace?" She questioned as she relaxed in his arms. She always felt safe with Touga. Who would go on adventures exploring with her once he was gone. The only reason she was allowed to go on such adventures was because Touga was with her.

"You know well that those of our station are required to train for four years, before the council will recognize us." He explained.

Of course, she knew; any child of any of the four cardinal lords was required to train for a minimum of four years in order to be recognized by the council of elders as a proper heir. Even she would one day have to leave to go train.

"Yes, I know, but it doesn't mean I have to agree with it. Why do we have to leave home to train thought?" She sighed.

He ran his fingers up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her. "So as to avoid distractions that would slow the training. If we're at home, then we're worried about a bunch of other things rather than just our training alone." He said with what could barely be a huff. "But don't worry, the time will go by quickly and I will be home before you know it!" He whispered in her ear as he took another deep breath of her scent, vanilla and rain. He could always smell her from a mile away.

"Besides, it won't be too long before you have to go train as well. That will make it go by faster." He said.

Hinami turned around to face him. He looked down and locked eyes with hers. "Can you promise me something?" She questioned him while she searched his eyes for the answer she hoped for. "If I am within my power to of course. What is it?"

"Promise you won't forget my while you're gone." She pled. She feared that while he was gone, he would forget about her. They had never been apart for so long before.

He brought his face closer to hers, his melting golden eyes looking deeply into her own light violet eyes. "Hinami, I could never forget you, even if I tried. You will always hold a special place in my heart. Worry not, I will not forget you while I am gone." He reassured her as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Now come little one, you have to see me off, I have to reach the mountain by sunrise." He said as he stood up with her in his arms. He stood her on her feet and let go.

"Is it really almost time?" She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Unfortunately, little one it is." He said as he pulled her into another hug. He sat his head on top of hers. He took a deep breath. "Come, we need to go to our families." He took her hand and guided her out of the room, down the maze of hallways, and to the garden out in front of the palace.

"Ah Hinami, come here darling." Hana, her mother called her over. She hugged Touga one last time, and as she was pulling away left a quick kiss on his cheek stripe. Shocked, Touga pulled away and kissed the top of her head. She walked over and into her mother's awaiting arms. This would be twice that she had witnessed the ceremony that signaled the official start of the training period. Her own older brother Dachi had left not even two months ago to start his. She watched as Touga hugged his mother, father, and his brothers good-bye. "Good-bye everyone! I'll be back in no time!" He said as he started to walk out of the gate. Hinami pulled out of her mother's arms and ran forward a bit. "Good luck Touga! Work hard! You should be able to beat my brother when you get back!" She yelled to him as he continued to walk away. He raised his hand, "of course! I'll be back soon!" He yelled back without turning around. She turned and ran back into her mother's arms. There she felt safe, even though Touga wouldn't be back for a long while.

 **2 Years Later**

 **Hinami- 14, Touga- 18**

Touga was awaken by his master swinging a sword at his head. This is how it had been since the day he got here two years ago. His master kept him on his toes by trying to attack when he thought Touga wasn't paying attention. On top of that his master was strange, in a way that he always referred to himself in the 3rd person. Despite his rather strange tendencies, Touga had learned a lot in the two years he had been here. Here being in a cave on the highest part of Mount Fuji. He now understood why they wanted them to leave home to train, even he missed his family and Hinami like crazy, he didn't find it hard to stay focused on his goal. His goal? Get stronger so that he can go home and make Hinami proud.

"Come Touga! Stop thinking and get your ass to running laps!" His master yelled as he sheathed his sword.

"Yes, Master!" He got to running his routine laps around the mountain, while in his true form. They were working on maintaining the form for longer periods of time.

Hinami sat up from her bed, only to be greeted with an iron scent in the air and a wet feeling between her legs. She looked down to realize that she had, as the elder ladies said, 'become a woman.' She made hast to clean herself up and ran to her room's attached hot spring.

After cleaning herself up, she got dressed, her sheets having already been changed by the excellent staff he father kept employed. She made her way to the dinning room to have her morning meal with her family.

She entered the dinning room, only for her mother to rush to her side, gushing about how proud and excited she was for her. They sat down and began to eat the rice and boiled egg that had been brought out. "So Hinami, have you looked through the papers I gave you? You know you need to pick a master soon, so that we can start setting up for your training to start." Akito asked his daughter from his spot at the head of the table. "I have and I think I've narrowed it down to a few." She answered him. "Good, you know it'll be here before you know it. Only two more years until Dachi and Touga will be back home!" Hana exclaimed.

"I know! I can't wait to how much they've improved! Although, I'm not too excited about getting to see them then having to leave right after." She replied.

"We know darling, but you know that training has to start on your 16th year." Akito said as he whipped his mouth with a cloth.

"I know, well hopefully, whatever master I chose will let me see them before I have to leave." She stated.

"I don't see why they wouldn't sweet one." Hana spoke with a soft voice.

"Also, Lord Takeshi sent word that Inuyasha would be coming to visit soon as well. Seeing as you both will be leaving for training around the same time, he thought it might be good if you two got to see each other before you both have to head off" Akito explained.

"Really! That's awesome. I haven't seen Inuyasha in a couple years now. Maybe we can spare too. Then when we get back, we can see how strong we've become?" She proposed.

"I think that sounds like a fun idea darling." Hana concluded.

 **2 Years Later**

 **Hinami- 16, Touga- 20, Dachi- 20**

Touga bowed to his master and thanked him once again. He had finally completed his training; he was so excited to go home to see his family and Hinami. He would go to see Hinami first. He grabbed his pack and headed to the Northern Palace.

Touga was greeted at the gate by the guards of the North. They of course let him in without question. He made his was towards Lord Akito's study. After knocking, and a swift "Enter" he walked in to see Hana sitting beside Akito.

"My lord, I have come to see Lady Hinami. Could you please tell me where she is? I rushed here to see her, because I know she'll leave for training any day now." He said with a bow.

Lord Akito had a downward look to his face. "I'm sorry young one, but she left for training yesterday." He said sadly.

Touga couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew she was going to leave any day now but he thought he would make it in time….He dropped to his knees.

"You mean, I have to wait another four years before I can see her?" He said brokenly.

"I'm so sorry InuTaisho, and we know how it must feel knowing the kind of ties that bind you two, but her master told her that she had to leave yesterday. She tried to wait as long as she could, but she had to be in the east by sunset." Akito tried to reassure him.

He just stood there looking at his hands, he would have to wait another four years before he could see his special person.

"Alright then, I will go and train more while I wait for her." He decided.

"I'm sure your family would love to see you. I heard your brother Inuyasha leaves soon for his training as well. He was able to hold off until your training was finished." Hana spoke quietly.

"I will go home first, and see my brother off. Then I will continue to train. I will be back when she returns."

"But of course. We wouldn't expect anything less. We'll see you soon InuTaisho." Akito said calmly.

With that Touga left the room and headed home for the first time in four years.

"Oh dear, I feel terrible darling. They've been apart for so long already." Hana said quietly as she walked over to her mate, who was sitting behind his desk.

"I know my love, but I feel this will only be the first of the trials that they will face in the future." Akito warned.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! What's going to happen next?! What will Touga do when he sees Hinami again? Comment what you think, what you would like to happen, or just any comments. Favorite and Follow so that you get updates for when I update!


	2. Reunited

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any quotes that have been changed from any other shows!

 **Hinami- 20, Touga- 24, Inuyasha- 20, Sesshomaru- 22, Dachi- 24, Kaede- 1 ½**

Hinami woke up on her last day of training and got dressed. She donned her fighting kimono that her master had made for her from fur of the fire rat and from the ice hare. The silver blue of the obi made her hair stand out, while the black trim made her seem mature, all the while the white of the rest made her seem innocent from afar. It hugged her body just right so as not to be too loose. The top opened up and clung around her shoulders, displaying her collar bone and a tasteful amount of cleavage; while the sleeves snaked down her arms. The bottom hugged her hips snugly while exposing her legs from the mid-thigh down. All the excess then hung behind her in a short train.

Today she would finally be finished, and all her hard work would pay off. When she chose her master, she decided she wanted someone that was going to push her, so much so that she could hold her own against anyone. She didn't want to be that girl that could protect herself just because she was small. She could admit that she wasn't as tall as most demon girls her age, but where she lacked in height she made up for in assets and personality. She was lucky enough to have filled out in all the right places over the years. And now that she had finally finished her training, she could go home and make her parents proud. She had gotten a message from them last year that her mother was with kit. She was so excited to finally meet her sibling. Unfortunately, she was unable to get in contact to hear what the gender was.

Having grown up a lot during her training, she also couldn't wait to see her friends again. She had of course seen Inuyasha before the both had left for training. They sparred, and she of course lost, but this next time she would win for sure! She wished she had been able to welcome Touga home after his training concluded, but her master demanded that she be at the location before sunset. If she had not left when she did then her master would have refused to train her, and she would have shamed her family. It had now been eight long years since she last saw her best friend. Would he still be her best friend? What if he had changed and didn't want anything to do with her now? Surely, he had established himself in his father's army by now. For all she knew he could've taken the status of Lord. Of course, she knew the likely hood of that was very minimal right now. Lord Takeshi was still very strong and in his prime of power as Lord of the Western Lands.

She packed her bag, which was easy seeing as her master allowed her to keep very little, only the necessities. She then grabbed her twin katanas and strapped them to her back. Her katanas were two perfectly cut and sharpened blades, with a white and steel blue hilt. Along the blades was inscribed "when the snow falls, and the silver winds blow, the lone fox dies, but the pack survives." Once she had everything, she pulled her hair out of her face and went to meet with her master for the last time.

She made her way down the dirt path that led up to her home for the past four years. It wasn't much considering what she was used to growing up, but she didn't need much since she was always training. Along the path there was an abundance of trees and forests and plenty of game to hunt when one was hungry. It was far away enough from humans that they didn't have to deal with villagers wandering near or seeing them. She pitied the poor soul that got caught watching a young demon train. She came to a stop at a small stone building. It almost looked like it was ready to fall over. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter Young One." An elderly voice boomed.

Having heard that voice for the past four years she was not fearful of it anymore and proceed into the building. Sitting on a mat in the center of the room, surrounded by glowing orbs of fox fire, sat a elder fox demon. His eyes were closed, yet she knew he could see everything. His fiery red hair still bright despite his age. Lastly, behind him gently and calmly swaying were all nine tails that a fox demon could ever achieve.

"Young One, you came to me at the ripe age of sixteen summers. You cowered at my voice and direction. You had no tails, could barely hold a fighting stance, and had very little ways of protecting yourself. Now, I send you back home, now twenty summers, and strong beyond compare. Your strength and speed cannot be matched by many, you now possess two tails of which you have earned, and finally you have made your father and your homeland proud. I would be worried if the North were to fall to anyone but your capable hands. You are smart, but you still have very much to learn about this world and the many things in it. Always take something away from the day. A day where you learn nothing is day wasted. Now go back to your family, hold them dear, and continue to make me proud. If you ever need anything, never hesitate to come and ask for advice." He said smoothly.

"Of course, master. Thank you for all your wise lessons and teachings. Thank you for making me the woman I am today. Farewell, I hope to see you one day in the future." She said with a deep bow.

As she straightened up, the orbs of fire went out and her master disappeared. She sighed. Time to go home. She turned and left the building. As she stepped out into the sunlight, she took a deep breath and transformed into her true form and raced home.

Her paws met the ground a mile away from the Northern Palace. As she shook her true form away and settled herself, she began to walk towards her home, all the while taking in the scenery that she had not seen in four years. It was good to be back home. She couldn't help but breath in the crisp air and feel relaxed.

It didn't take long for the Palace to come into view, where she was greeted by the guards, who then in turn started to run around screaming that "Lady Hinami is back!" Once she was through the gates, she saw her family standing by the front doors. Having missed him terribly over the last four years, she rushed into her father's arms and couldn't stop the tears of happiness from flowing. "Welcome home." Her father whispered as he hugged her close.

She looked to her mother to see a small fiery haired little girl on her hip. She had a sister! She hugged her mother and looked closer at the little girl. She had the prettiest violet eyes. A trait that the foxes of the north were known for.

"Meet your baby sister, Kaede." Her mother said softly.

"Hello Kaede. I'm your big sister Hinami. It's nice to finally meet you." She said softly so as to not startle the babe.

Kaede looked at her for a minute, took a small sniff, and broke out in giggles. She knew this woman was her sister. Her scent was a lot like her mother's.

"Mother, she's adorable." She gushed as the babe reached her chubby little arms out, wanting Hinami to take her.

"She's a lot like you when you were her age. We're sorry that we couldn't get word to you about the gender. Things got so busy here and we knew you were working hard on train." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it, no hard feelings. What's been going on around here since I've been gone?" She asked as she played with her sister.

"Come inside and get settled and then we will all get caught up." Her father suggested as he walked them inside. "Your room is in the same place it always has been. Now go get freshened up and then we'll talk."

"Thank you, father, meet in the garden like old times?" She questioned as she began to head in the direction of her room.

"Of course, your mother is going to put Kaede down for her nap then we will meet you out there." He concluded.

She opened the door to her room so see that it was exactly as she had left it. She gently closed the door behind her as she walked in. Her room was a good size for someone of her status. Straight ahead from the door, was a tall and wide window with light lilac curtains draped at the sides. In front of it sat a small desk with books and papers. Directly beside her was a large dark wooden wardrobe. Against the wall to the right was a large dark wooden four post bed that her father had imported for far lands. The bed had coverings that matched her curtains. Directly across the room from her bed, carved into the wall was a fireplace with two brown cloth chairs, with gold trim all around. Beside the fireplace was a door that led to her own personal hot springs. She took one last glance over her room then made her way into the hot spring room.

Once she was finished freshening up, she changed into a baby blue kimono with a pink obi. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and headed to the garden. As she walked down the hall, she took in every detail, looking for anything that had changed. She quickly came to the door for the garden. I walked outside and took a deep breath. She could smell every flower that her mom handpicked; roses, daffodils, camellias, wisteria, and red spider lily to just name a few. Her mother and sister's scents lingered in the garden. Knowing that they both spent a lot of time here. She could remember spending hours out here with her mother. She would teach her everything she knew about every plant in the garden. She knew that her mother was doing the same with her new baby sister.

She came to rest under her favorite tree. She sat down at the base and leaned her head against the trunk. She just sat there, breathing in the scents of her home, the once familiar sounds. Leaves rustling in the wind, birds flying overhead, the palace staff hustling and bustling around inside. She was glad to be home, she didn't realize just how much she had missed it. She started to dose off, when the sound of footsteps caught her attention. She looked up to she her mother and father walking towards her. She stood to greet them with a hug.

"Did you get her to sleep okay?" She asked about her sister.

"She didn't want to go to sleep at first, but we managed." She said as she released her daughter from her hug.

"Come, sit down. We need to catch up." Her mother guided her back to sit down.

"So, what has been going on while I've been gone?" She asked.

"Well to start we went west to welcome back Sesshomaru from his training. He came back two years ago. Then this last year we were made aware that is our turn to host the annual Cardinal Assembly this year, so we've both been busy preparing for that as it is getting closer." Akito explained.

"Wow! That means Lord Takeshi and Lady Izumi must be very proud! All of their pups are now done with training! The Cardinal Assembly is going to happening here this year?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, so it's going to get especially busy here soon. The Assembly convenes in a month and we still have a lot to get done before then." He revealed.

"In a month! It's that close!" She couldn't believe that it was that close.

"Yes, and because there is still much to do, Lord Takeshi and his pack will be coming much sooner than everyone else." Her mother chimed in.

Her eyes got wide and she held her breath. That would mean that Touga would be coming as well. She didn't know how she felt about that. It had been eight years since they last saw each other. Of course, she missed him terribly just as she did her own family, but she feared in the time that they had spent apart that he could have changed.

She finally found her voice. "So that means that Touga will be coming as well I assume?" She tried to keep from meeting her parents' eyes.

"Of course, darling. He came here as soon as his training had finished, but you had already left. We told him that you had tried to wait as long as possible, but that you had to leave. He looked so broken when we told him this. It will be so good for you two to see each other again." Her mother said with a gleam in her eye. Her mother was up to something, she didn't know what, but she would find out.

"He did? I thought he would go home first. I'm worried about seeing him again, what if he's changed drastically? I mean it's been eight years since we last saw each other."

Her mother rapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "I can't tell you the details, that 's something only he can tell you, but what I do know is that you and Touga have always and will always be bound in a special way."

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Bound in a special way? You have me thoroughly confused mother." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Only Touga has the right to tell you, it would be wrong of us to tell you. We told him to wait until the both of you were old enough to make your own decisions but know that it is nothing bad." She said gently.

"On that note, there is another topic your mother and I would like to talk to you about." Her father chimed back in.

"I will let whatever it is that you two are hiding, drop…for now. Continue on father."

"Now that you have completed your training, your mother and I think it would be wise to begin looking for a possible mate. You are now 20 summers, and well old enough to start looking for a mate. We have not made any arranged matings for you, because we want it to be your decision." Akito said softly.

Her face flared with a bright red blush across her checks. "A mate? You really think I should start looking already?" She questioned as she played with a piece of her hair, all the while avoiding eye contact with either of her parents. Was she ready to have a mate? She had never even really talked to any boys except for her brother and the western brothers! Finding a mate was the last thing on her mind right now.

"Yes, darling. Otherwise we would not propose such an idea. We just want you to start looking, you don't have to mate right away, just get an idea if any. The Cardinal Assembly is coming up and it is a perfect time to start looking. If you don't, I can assure you that others will come to me expecting to make an arrangement. Like I said, we want it to be your decision. Just keep it in mind please?"

She could understand where her father was coming from. She was of age to mate now, and if she did not take initiative to find one for herself, then others would surely come to her father expecting him to make an arranged mating. That was one thing she didn't want. She wanted her mate to be someone who loved and cared for her, not just someone that was after her status or wanting to make an alliance.

"I understand father. I will keep your request in mind as we host the Assembly. When will Lord Takeshi and this pack arrive?" She asked.

"They should be here in two weeks time. I have spoken with Lord Takeshi and told him to have Touga wait until then to come, so that you have time to settle back into life in the palace."

"Thank you, father, I fear I am not ready to see him just yet. I know I miss him, but I am also fearful to see how much he has changed." She whispered.

The family continues to catch up well until the sun had set. It was only then that they retired to bed.

The next two weeks flew by much quicker than she would have wanted. Today was the day that Lord Takeshi and his pack would arrive and be staying with them, until after the Cardinal Assembly. In the last two weeks she had gotten used to helping her mother with her duties as Lady of the house, as well as continuing to train in her father's dojo. She had been fixed for her official Assembly kimono and would be refitted closer to the actual event.

She climbed out of the hot springs and dried off. Deciding to wear her fighting kimono today because she felt the most confident in it, she began to slide it on. Once fully dressed, she sat by the fireplace and brushed her hair until it was free of any tangles. She pulled by the hair in her face and held it in place with a pin of her family's crest. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had no reason to be this nervous. She was just seeing her childhood friend! She shouldn't be this nervous!

Gently smacking her cheeks, she steeled herself. "Get it together girl! You are stronger than this!" Having regained her confidence, she marched out of her room and down the hall leading to the front entry room where they would greet the Family of the West. It was time. She walked to her mother's side and kissed her baby sister.

"Are you ready Hinami?" Her mother asked as she hugged her quickly.

"Yes, I can do this." She said sternly.

As the words left her mouth, she could hear footsteps heading towards the door, enough footsteps for a group of five. Here they came. As the guards by the doors reached to open them a delicious scent wafted into the room. What was that scent? It almost smelled like Touga's scent, but it was so much better than she remembered.

The doors opened to reveal a beautiful family of Inu-Daiyokai. Leading them in was the Lord of the West himself, Lord Takeshi. He was easily the height of her father, his long-kept silver hair hung nicely behind him. Boldly on his forehead was the mark of the west, a purple-blue crescent moon. Donned in the colors of his house, with white hamaka and a red and white top; his presence demanded respect. Beside him was his mate and Lady of the West, Lady Izumi. She also had the mark of the west, but hers was on her neck in the form or a mate mark.

Behind them there three sons stood, but the only one that stood out to Hinami was the very one that the delicious scent led to….Touga. There he stood, as tall as his father, easily a foot taller than her. His long silver hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, while his bangs parted just enough to show the mark of the west that sat firmly in the middle of his forehead, marking him as the heir to the West. His jagged purple-blue stripes stood out from his face as well, practically begging her to look into his eyes. He wore the clothes of a general with the colors of his house. It would only make sense that he would be the general of his father's army. It had been eight years, and here he was a general. His obi was red and blue, while his hamaka were white, with a white and blue top. At his side were two different swords, while another one was strapped to his back.

Wow, three swords already, she wondered just how much fighting he had done in the time they had been apart. The last time she saw this man he was sixteen, and now eight years later, here he was twenty-four and already a general.

"Welcome! Family of the West!" Akito greeted.

"Ahhh, none of that formal stuff Akito!" Lord Takeshi's voiced boomed as he grabbed her father up in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Hana! She's adorable! She's gotten so big since the last time I saw her!" Lady Izumi gushed as she rushed over to her mother.

She was watching them gush over her baby sister, until a voice made her heart skip a beat.

"Hinami?" A deep but smooth voice questioned. She turned to face the voice, only to come face to chest with the alluring scent of Touga. She looked up and was met with molten ember eyes. She couldn't stop the small gasp from escaping her mouth, or her heart from skipping a beat…

Touga had already flew past both his father and mother on the way to the Northern Palace. He had waited long enough to see her, he would not be held back any longer.

"Son! You will slow down and wait at the gate! We will arrive as a family." His father's voice boomed.

He landed just outside of the gates of the Northern Palace. Even from here he could faintly smell her scent. It had matured over their years apart. It had a spice to it only a woman could have. She had grown up, that much he could clearly tell from her faint scent.

His parents and brothers finally caught up and they made their way through the gate and up to the doors leading to the front room. He could smell her scent even more now. It threatened to knock him over. He had to control himself, he had to remember that it had been eight years since they last saw each other.

The guards started to open the doors, and he was hit full on with her scent. He could tell from her scent that she was nervous. As he laid eyes on her as his father greeted Lord Akito, his breath caught in his throat. She stood there next to her mother. She was barely as tall as her mother, making her easily more than a foot shorter than him. She wore a fighting kimono hare. The silver blue of the obi made her hair stand out, while the rest was white with black trim. It hugged her body just right. The top opened up and clung around her shoulders, displaying her collar bone and a tasteful amount of cleavage; while the sleeves snaked down her arms. The bottom hugged her hips snugly while exposing her legs from the mid-thigh down. All the excess then hung behind her in a short train.

She had lost all the weight of childhood, a matured into a beautiful young woman. It took all he had to keep his inner demon under control. Regaining his composure, he made his way over to her. She was watching their mothers coo over her sister. He cleared his throat, and dared himself to say her name.

"Hinami?" Her name felt like heaven on his lips.

She turned to face him only to look straight at his chest, not realizing how much taller her was than her. She looked up at him and his molten ember eyes met her light violet ones. He heard her let out a small gasp that he knew she was trying to hide, not only that but he could hear her heart pounding like it wanted to jump out of her chest.

Her small lips opened to say his name, "Touga?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger but I want to hear what you guys think will happen next! Thank you for reading and I will have chapter 3 up soon!


	3. Getting Reacquainted

**CHAPTER THREE**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! Hope you're excited for chapter 3, because her it is!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or any quotes that have been changed from any other shows!

 **Hinami- 20, Touga- 24, Inuyasha- 20, Sesshomaru- 22, Dachi- 24, Kaede- 1 ½**

She turned to face him only to look straight at his chest, not realizing how much taller he was than her. She looked up at him and his molten ember eyes met her light violet ones, and for a split second he could see a flash of a gold ring around the violet of her eyes. He heard her let out a small gasp that he knew she was trying to hide, not only that but he could hear her heart pounding like it wanted to jump out of her chest. Being this close to her after so long was hard, her scent completely consumed him.

Her small lips opened to say his name, "Touga?"

Her voice sounded like twinkling bells, it was music to his ears and he couldn't wait to hear her say his name again. He had to restrain himself from taking her into his arms.

He couldn't help himself from saying her name again.

"Hinami, it's been a long time."

It was hard for her to find her voice. He was here, right in front of her. His scent was so strong, she felt like it might knock her over. He smelt of fresh rain and sandalwood.

"Hinami, it's been a long time." His voice shook her to her core. For some reason his very voice made her heart pound even louder. She only hoped that he wasn't paying attention enough to notice.

"Much too long." She said quietly. She feared if she spoke any louder that her heart may very well burst out of her chest. Why was she feeling this way? He was her childhood friend and she was just excited to see him.

He felt her nose nuzzle into the crook of his neck. That's just like her to want to be held, that's one thing that hasn't changed.  
He took on last breath of her gorgeous scent then spun her around.  
"Ahhhhh!" Her laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was like the chimes his mother used to hang around the Western Palace.  
"Hey! Love birds! Come on, it's time for lunch!" The voices of his youngest brother, Inuyasha and Hinami's older brother Dachi broke through their moment.  
He had to hold back a growl that wanted to break free from his throat.  
"Oh hush you two!" His mother tutted as she dragged the two through the door to the hall, by their ears. He could hear them begging her to let them go as they made their way down the hall.  
He turned back to Hinami hearing her heart rate suddenly increase. A rosy blush had spread across her face. It was just then that he noticed something moving behind her. He looked closer and there, tucked under the back of her kimono were two tails gently swishing back and forth.  
"Hinami! You have a tail now! You have two actually!" He exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around again.  
She blushed again, "Of course, you didn't think that I would leave to train for four years and not have anything to show for it, did you?" She giggled.  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door their families hag left through. "Now come on you big oaf."  
He loved how they just fell back into their old playful routine. He allowed her to pull him down the hall, which would be quite funny for any onlookers to see. A man over six feet being pulled by this tiny slip of a woman. "Oh, I assure you woman, that this InuTashio is no oaf." He retorted.  
As she pulled him along, he couldn't help but admire her two tails as they gently swayed behind her, never touching the ground.  
He was proud of her for earning the two that she had. He knew that for a fox demon, gaining a tail was very special and took a great amount of hard work and dedication.  
He also knew that for each tail after that was extremely hard to earn. Considering that she had gained not only one but two in such a short time as four years, greatly impressed him.  
"Oh, I assure you Lord Touga that you are indeed a big oaf." She made sure to stress his title slowly. He decided that he didn't like her referring to him so formally.  
They came to the door to the dining hall. He opened the door and the two made their way to their seats.  
"It's about time you two love birds joined us!" Inuyasha yapped with a laugh as he and Dachi shared a look. Lady Izumi slapped her son on the arm.  
"Hey! What was that for!?"  
"Leave your brother and Hinami alone." She said sternly.  
Hinami blushed again and rushed to her seat.  
Seated at the table already were: Lord Akito at the head of the table with his mate to his left; to his right sat Lord Takeshi with his mate, next to his mother was an open seat for him. Directly across from his seat was another empty seat for Hinami.  
They took their seats and looked to Lord Akito to start them.  
"Thank you everyone for joining us. I hope you enjoy the meal." With that he bowed and began to eat.  
"So Hinami, congratulations on completing your training." Lady Izumi smiled.  
Hinami returned her smile, "thank you, it's good to be home."  
"I remember coming home for the first time after my training. It felt so good to be home and then not too long after that I mated Takeshi." She said with a giggle.  
At that Hinami couldn't help the blush that dusted her cheeks. The conversation with her parents about finding a mate popped into her head.  
"Why are you blushing Hinami?" Touga asked with a smirk.  
"I'm not blushing! It's just hot in here." She said nervously. She knew that he could tell that she was lying, but thankfully he dropped the subject.  
She turned to face Inuyasha just down the table from her. "So Inuyasha how did your training go?" She asked quickly to move on from the previous topic.  
"Keh! That old man was useless!" He stuck his nose up in the air.  
"Inuyasha! Totosai taught you a great deal! And even made you a sword!" Lord Takeshi boomed and reprimanded his son.  
"Keh, fine he taught me a thing or two, but he also pulled my teeth without asking!" He huffed.  
She giggled, if one thing was for certain, it was that Inuyasha had not changed.  
"How about you Sesshomaru? You came back two years ago right?" She looked to the quiet Inu demon sitting across from her brother.  
"Yes, you are correct. I grew greatly thanks to my training. Unlike this immature fool," he eyed Inuyasha stuffing his face, "I will admit that my strength has grown, and I am not stronger than I was."  
"Well, I say we allow our guests some time to relax and settle in." Her father chimed in. "Takeshi? Care to join me in my office after you settle in? We have much to discuss." He said in a serious tone.  
"But of course. Just allow me to make sure that my pack is settled then I will join you." Lord Takeshi responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once everyone went their different ways, Hinami made her way out into the gardens. She took her time admiring all the different flowers and plants. At the back of the garden and the furthest point from the palace, near the stone wall that surrounded the palace stood her favorite tree.  
It was a tall and sturdy Weeping Willow. It was always her favorite as a child because she could easily hide herself in the mass of weeping branches and leaves. The rustling of the leaves in the wind could always put her to sleep. She remembered many times that Touga or her parents would have to climb up and get her, because she had fallen asleep and not been seen for hours.

She looked up into the many weeping branches, then slowly began to climb up to the highest branch that could support her weight. She settled onto the branch with her back to the trunk, and sighed. It seemed that life was just going a million miles a hour since she got back home. It felt nice to just sit and relax for a minute.

She leaned back on the thick trunk and laid her head back. Taking a deep breath, she focused on her hearing. She could hear the birds flying by, the small creatures scurrying around under the bushes down below, and the rustling of the leaves in the wind. The sun felt warm on her face as it peeked through the leaves and branches.

She could feel the pull of sleep on her eyelids. She had just begun to dose off, when the sound of foot falls reached her ears. Stiffening her body against the tree, she listened closer. It was one person and despite the fact that their footsteps made practically no sound, she could still hear them clearly. It was like who ever it was wanted her to know that they were there, or they weren't aware of her presence yet.

They were getting closer now. She took one whiff and even though they were down wind, she knew that scent anywhere. It was Touga. And there was no way that he was unaware of her presence.

Relaxing back against the tree once again, she listened as his footsteps continued to draw closer until they stopped at the base of the tree she was currently occupying.

Soon she could feel the vibrations as he began to slowly climb the tree. Even she knew that he could easily jump up to her location in one leap, so why was he taking his time?

She laid her head back and closed her eyes, content on waiting until he reached her. There was no use questioning it now, he was almost upon her. Knowing that, she let out a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding in.

"Surprise seeing you here." His voice was smooth like silk but a deep baritone as he said jokingly.

She opened her eyes to see him sitting on the branch in front of her.

"Where else can a girl get some peace in a bustling castle like this one?" She said with a gentle sigh.

"True, the castle is quite busy right now." He looked like he wanted to say more, but decided not to.

Her light violet eyes softened seeing this. "How have you been? Like honestly. What have you been doing in your time since your training completed?" She asked softly just loud enough for him to hear.

His molted amber eyes met her pale violet ones, "Honestly? After I got back and found out that I didn't make it in time to see you before you left, I threw myself into into more training. My father placed me in charge of being his second in command and training his army." His voice held a sadness that he hadn't let out earlier when they spoke. Now she could really see how much their eight years of separation had affected him.

Sitting up, she quickly leapt up and over to the branch he was seated on. Gently placing her hand on his face, "Oh Touga…" Her voice trailed off as a tear made its way down her cheek only to be caught and wiped by Touga's thumb as he cupped her face.

"Hey now," he whispered. "None of that. You know how I hate to see you cry. There was nothing you could do about it. You had to be at your master's location before sunset otherwise you wouldn't have been able to complete your training at all. Let's focus on the now, the past is in the past for a reason. Come follow me little one." His eyes never left hers as he spoke and then stood up, bringing her with him.

His arm snaked around her waist to pull her close seconds before he leapt from the tree to the wall and then over the wall.

She smiled as she looked up from his chest to his face. "Going on an adventure are we?" She asked with a giggle.

"I think we're overdue don't you?" She could feel the vibrations in his chest from his voice.

"I definitely agree." She couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face. Closing her eyes, "So where to this time?" She questioned calmly as she opened her eyes and looked down to realize that they were traveling via what appeared to be a cloud.

"Patience little one, you will know it when you see it." He said as he noticed her attention on their current form of transportation.

"This is definitely new." She leaned down to try and get a closer look.

He kept his fingers entangled with hers as she leaned down and touched the cloud.

Upon touching it, she realized that it wasn't an ordinary cloud, but one made of demonic energy. A cloud strong enough to support two people required a great amount of control over one's demonic energy.

"Yes, I don't believe I could produce a demonic cloud last time we were together."

"Touga, this is amazing. You have really good control. I wish I could do this." She said as she stood back up and returned to his side.

"You will be eventually, only it will be a cloud of your fox fire rather than just pure demonic energy." He explained as he glanced at her tails that were now swishing with excitement. He had to fight down the urge to run his hands along the length of them. That surely get her flustered…..His mind began to wander into other ways to make her blush and fluster.

No, I can't think like that!

It was considered extremely improper and rude to touch another demon's tail unless you were their chosen mate. Touching someone's tail was an intimate act considering that the tail was one of the most sensitive parts of the body.

"You actually think that I could achieve that?" She looked a little doubtful.

"Of course, you just have to keep training and I know one day you'll be flying all over the place just for the fun of it." He said as he pulled her closer.

"Thank you Touga." Just then she looked out in front of them and gasped. In front of them was the ocean. She had seen the ocean before of course, but the way the sunlight hit the sand and cliffs from their point of view was just beautiful. The water seemed to sparkle as it hit the cliffs in rough wave after wave.

They soon touched down at the cliff's edge.

"Wow, this is beautiful Touga. It's a nice break for the nose, if you know what I mean."

He chuckled. Of course he could relate. Life in the castle didn't stink literally, but so many scents all at once sometimes tended to be a lot on one person. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and motioned for Hinami to sit next to him.

She sat to his left and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"It's so nice to get away from it all…..Life is about to get really busy, and I just don't know if I am ready for it. I mean I just got back home."

"I know, but it will start to wind down soon enough. As soon as the Assembly is over, things will be quiet again, and we can have as many adventures as you want, okay? How's that sound?" She looked down at her hand under his and smiled.

"Sounds like I'm going to hold you to that Mr. Oaf." She said with a giggle as she jumped up and ran down the cliffside to the beach area.

"Oh I'm still an oaf am I?" He said as he rushed behind her. She waded into the water until it was up to her knees.

Looking up from the water, she laughed again.

"Why of course, what else would you be?"

"How about Lord Touga? Prince of the West.?"

She shook her head, "I guess, but that just sounds too formal." She walked out of the water and back up to him.

"So you're next go to is oaf? Seems too informal."

"Okay, fine then," She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "then how about just Touga?"

"I like that, keep it that way."

Laughter just kept bubbling up in her. "Of course."

"Come little one, we must return before we are missed." Touga held out his hand for her to take as his cloud began to form.

Sighing, she grabbed his hand and climbed up onto the cloud. "Okay, but we'll have to come back one day and swim."

"Why of course, now come we have to make it back before we miss dinner."

At that they took to the sky and headed back to the Northern Palace.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what did everyone think? Touga and Hinami finally see each other after eight years apart! Review, and Follow!


	4. Hunts, Mates, and Tails

CHAPTER FOUR

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's chapter four everyone! Sorry it took sooo long, college finals, Christmas break, and the new term completely swept me away!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha that is the property of the amazing Rumiko Takahashi!

 **Hinami- 20, Touga- 24, Inuyasha- 20, Sesshomaru- 22, Dachi- 24, Kaede- 1 ½**

It didn't take Hinami and Touga long to get back to the Northern Palace. They quickly hopped back over the wall and into the garden. Once they touched the ground, Touga made sure Hinami was steady on her feet before taking his arm from around her waist.

"We should go get cleaned up for dinner before anyone knows we've been gone." Touga said as he looked around to see if anyone saw them hop the wall.

"Oh really, are you worried that we'll get in trouble if they do know we've been gone?" Hinami said jokingly.

He chuckled, "Of course not, its just easier if they don't know because then our parents like to ask nosey questions."

She smiled and nodded. "That is true, you've got a point there. Okay then I'll see you at dinner."

She made her way to her room and began to pick out her clothes for dinner. Usually she didn't need to change clothes for meals, but since they had guests they had to dress in formal wear. She was quick to decide on what to wear. She chose a five layered kimono. The top layer sported her family's colors and on her back was their crest. Her lady's maids were quick to help her into it. After she was dressed, they brushed and pulled her hair into a tight updo. She hated when her hair was all the way up, but she knew not to mess with it, otherwise she would get the wrath of her mother and her lady's maids. Once she was ready, it was time to head to dinner. She made her way to the dining hall and was greeted by the guards as they opened the doors to the hall. She smiled as she made her way inside. Everyone was seated in the same seats as last time. She quickly took her seat as the food began to be brought out.

"My, my, Hinami dear! You look beautiful this evening." Her mother, Hana, chimed from her seat.

"Yes, that kimono suits you. You look lovely." Lady Izumi added with a smile.

"Thank you, mother, and thank you as well Lady Izumi." She said gratefully.

Once the food was completely dished out, and Lord Akito began to eat, the conversation continued to flow.

"So Touga, have you begun your search for a mate yet, or perhaps your parents have found someone for you?" Her mother asked.

At that question, Hinami almost choked on her food. She blushed bright red and put her head down before anyone could see just how red her face was. She was shocked her mother had asked such a question.

Touga looked just as shocked. He cleared his throat before answering her.

"No, my lady I haven't, and my parents are being gracious enough to allow me to choose my mate myself." He explained.

For some reason his answer made her happy. She just hoped no one asked her the same question. She didn't want Touga to know just yet that her parents had asked her to start looking for a mate.

She knew that with the Cardinal Assembly coming up that all eyes would be on her and the unmated daughter of the Eastern Wolf Chief. She remembered playing with Kimiko throughout her childhood. The Eastern Wolf family visited also just as much as Touga and his family had. That left the Dragons to the south and their lord had a son that should now be of age. She knew that many would be looking to her and Kimiko to pick one of the sons of the two lords. The Cardinal Assembly was always a time for renewing and making new alliances, and the strongest way to do that was to link the families with a mating.

"Is there any reason as to why you haven't, if you don't mind me asking?" Her mother pressed.

 _Mother, please just drop it!_

"Oh, not at all, I've just been focused on more training and working with my father's army." He said.

Deciding to change the subject before her mother could press further, or worse…bring up her own search, she spoke up.

"Father what will be the first event for the Assembly?" She asked.

Although it had been many years since she had been to an Assembly, she remembered that there were events for each major day.

"The Pack Hunt is going to be the first event." He answered.

The Pack Hunt was an event where a representative from each of the four cardinal houses came together to form a temporary hunting pack. They would then assume their true forms and go on a hunt. The scores from the hunt were the used at that night's dinner. It was supposed to symbolize that by working together all four houses would be prosperous.

"Who will be participating this year?" She asked.

"This year, we decided that the four oldest children from the houses will participate in the hunt. So, you, Touga, Kimiko from the Eastern Wolf Tribe, and Ryūkotsusei from the Southern Dragon Lounge." Akito answered.

"Really? I get to participate?" She was a little shocked to be honest.

"Why of course my dear. You are now of mating age, therefore you can participate in any of the events held, except those for mated pairs, unless you get a mate of course." He said the last bit with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

She honestly couldn't believe her parents behavior tonight! From down the table she could hear Dachi and Inuyasha laughing their asses off. Their mothers cut their eyes at them, and they soon shut up.

It was like they wanted everyone to know that she was already looking for a mate. But she didn't even know who to consider for the position!

"When was the last time you shifted dear?" Her mother's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, last time I shifted was when I traveled back home from training, so it's been a little while." She answered.

"You may want to shift before the Assembly starts, just to make sure you aren't sore during the hunt." Hana explained.

What no one really knew about Daiyokai, was that once they gained the ability to shift, if they went too long without shifting to their true forms their bones started to settle. If you weren't careful and forgot to shift every now and again, you could be in a world of pain the next time you tried to shift.

"You're right, I almost forgot. I'll go running in the next day or so and stretch my legs." She replied with a nod to her mother.

"The same goes for you Touga. You haven't shift in a while either. You both need to go running, and get some exercise in." Lord Takeshi said sternly.

"Of course, father, it will get done before the Assembly."

"You two can go and hunt us all a nice dinner one night before the rest of the Assembly guests get here. A little practice never hurts!" Akito added.

"Of course, father, that's a great idea." Hinami agreed. She hadn't hunted since she was still training.

Dinner stretched on for a while longer, with their parents mainly just talking about the excitement of their children being in the Pack Hunt this year. Soon the servants started to clear the table, Hinami's mother soon left to go feed her sister and get her down for the night. Taking that as a cue everyone began to disperse, their fathers, of course heading to her father's study to go over more Assembly details. She and Touga stayed at the table and talked a little longer, mainly about going hunting soon, where they wanted to go and what they wanted to bring back.

Seeing that the sun was starting to make its way down, and knowing that they would soon be getting very busy with the Assembly fast approaching, they began to make their way from the dining hall. Touga made sure to walk Hinami to her room before making his way to his own.

As the sky grew dark and the moon rose everyone began to settle into their rooms. Hinami stood in her room, changing into her sleeping clothes which consisted of a royal blue yukata. She sat down at her vanity and began brushing through her hair. Her thoughts kept wandering back to Touga. How every time she saw him, her heart started to pound. How despite their eight years of separation, she still felt as safe and as comfortable with him as she did when they were children. It just felt natural to be around him. She knew that her parents wanted her to find a mate. She also knew that if her chosen mate was anyone but Touga, that she wouldn't be able to continue to be as close to him as she was now. No demon male would tolerate her being around another male that wasn't family or most trusted palace staff for such extended periods of time. The idea of someone keeping her away from Touga made her blood boil and her beast to stir, but the idea of mating him made her heart feel like it was going to leap out of her chest. She hadn't even thought of the idea of choosing Touga as her mate until the idea of being barred from seeing him crossed her mind.

She sighed. As much as the idea of being with Touga made her heart pound in joy, she couldn't help but feel cautious. There was no guarantee that he would even want her in that way. Surely despite what he said earlier, he had already thought of the idea of mating in the time that he had been back from training. Surely his parents had brought the subject up if he hadn't. Even then he would probably want someone closer to his own age and experience. Someone who hadn't just recently finished their training. More than likely an Inu demoness to keep their blood line pure.

The more she thought about it the more down and bummed out she began to feel. Quickly running her brush through her hair, she finished and moved on to her tails. She made quick work of them and soon all hair and fur were calm and shiny. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes…minutes went by that soon turned into a hour, and then another hour…"AGH! I give up!" She said exasperatedly as she sat up. "Maybe a walk will help me."

At that Hinami jumped up from her bed and opened her bedroom door. Taking a quick glance at the window she guessed that mostly everyone would be asleep by now. She quietly shut the door and headed down the corridor. She wasn't walking with any certain place in mind, just wandering. She turned some corners, took some lefts and some rights, soon she began to feel the welcomed tug of sleep on her eyes. She kept walking until she came to a stop in front of a door. She looked around. It wasn't her door, she wasn't even in the same wing as her room. She closed her eyes and felt around to see whose auras were nearby. When an all too familiar aura brushed up against her own, she gasped. This was Touga's room. How did she walk here without realizing it?

 _Oh no, if his aura is touching mine that means that he's awake and knows I'm out here!_

Just as that thought left her mind, the door opened to reveal a half dressed and bare chested Touga. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander. His hair was down and slightly messy from laying in bed. His chest was bare to her eyes. She couldn't help but to stare at the way each muscle moved just slightly. As her eyes continued downward, she saw the same stripes that marked his face also marked his hips. Before her eyes could wander any lower, she made herself look back up to his eyes. There was a playful glint in those molten amber eyes. She took note of how his own eyes took in her form and what she was wearing. He didn't say anything, just stepped aside for her to come into the room. She had no clue what possessed her to walk in, but she did. He closed the door as he stepped in behind her.

All of a sudden, she was so sleepy, she could barely keep her eyes open now. She stood there for a minute looking at her bare feet. Her tails hung limp behind her laying by her feet. She swayed a bit when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Her head came to rest on Touga's bare chest as he pulled her closer. She could feel her eyes getting heavy. Just before she fell asleep, she could feel herself bring picked up and pulled against a warm body. She didn't stop herself from cuddling closer to the source of warmth.

x-X-x

Touga had long since changed out of his formal clothes and pulled his hair down. He was now just laying in bed wearing his hamaka. It felt nice to lay back and stretch. He had managed to take a short nap, but that had been it. Now he couldn't seem to fall back asleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that the bed somehow felt empty. As that thought passed, his ears picked up the sound of soft footsteps. It was far too late at night for it to be any of the servants. He waited for the footsteps to get closer until they stopped in front of his door. At this he stood up from his bed. His nose easily told him who was on the other side of the door, but he waited to see what she would do. He soon felt her aura reach out, so he brushed it with his own, only to hear her gasp. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face at being able to catch her off guard. He walked over and opened the door to see her standing there. Hair freed around her, bare feet, and tails hanging low. She wore a royal blue yukata. He loved how it made the fiery color of her hair stand out. He watched as her eyes wandered his bare chest. Thing were different now compared to when they were children. They were now adults and had matured beyond what their child minds of the past could conceive. He could tell from her scent that she was tired, and now struggling to stay awake. He stepped to the side to let her in his room. Maybe this would help them both. Neither said a word as she slowly made her way into the room. He closed the door quietly behind him and turned to see her looking down at her feet. Her tails now resting on the ground, too tired to hold them up any longer. Looking closer he could see that she was swaying back and forth a bit. She was about to fall asleep standing up.

 _Silly girl, she should have just come sooner._

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Her head fell to his chest with no resistance. She was so warm and small in his arms. Feeling her start to go limp, he picked her up bridal style and walked over to the bed. He laid her down and pulled the blankets over her. He stood up and made his way to the other side of the bed. As he was doing so his ears picked up a tiny whine coming from the tiny sleeping woman, to which he made a low rumbling in his chest in response to sooth her. He quickly climbed into the bed, and moved to her side. She subconsciously moved closer with another whine. It was her beast trying to tell him that she wanted him closer. That pleased his own beast. _**Of course, the tiny vixen would want to be close to us.**_ He hushed his beast and obliged the tiny woman and pulled her to his chest with a soft confirming growl. His head rested on hers as he took in her scent. It was coated in his own scent now, and that please him and made his beast rumble. Making sure she was comfortable and properly covered one last time, he began to dose off himself.

x-X-x

Small rays of sunlight began to filter into the room where the vixen and inu slept, soundly wrapped in each other's arms. Hinami began to wake as the rays hit her in the eyes. For a minute, she forgot where she was until she felt the arms tighten around her. Noticing where she was she blushed. She moved a little until she realized a very important detail that would make getting out of this situation a lot more embarrassing. In her sleep, she had wound her tails around Touga's legs.

 _Oh no! How am I going to get out of this without embarrassing myself! Maybe if I just move very slow…_

She began to try and unravel her tails from his legs when a growl came from the inu she was currently cuddled up to and made her freeze.

x-X-x

Touga was awoken by something moving around his legs. It only took him a second to realize that Hinami had wrapped her tails around him in her sleep. Not wanting to get up just yet, he quickly stopped the movement with a quiet growl, telling her to stop. When she stopped and froze, he pulled her closer and nuzzled his nose into her hair. He didn't want to have to let her go, but he knew that they both has duties they had to attend to.

He sighed and placed a kiss to her temple. As he did so he could hear her heart rate pick up.

"I'm afraid we have to get up." He whispered but didn't move.

x-X-x

Hinami couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. Her heart felt like it might explode. Last night was the best she had slept in a long time, and he had kissed her! Granted it was on the temple, but still! His voice brought her out of her thoughts. As embarrassed as she was, she didn't want to get up now. She sighed, "I'm sorry I intruded last night, please forgive me for my inappropriate behavior." She apologized.

"Don't apologize. You didn't intrude on anything, and inappropriate behavior be damned." He growled.

She blushed deeper. "If you can't sleep, I want you to come to me rather than just laying there for hours waiting to fall asleep. You understand me?" He explained. She just nodded.

"Now, I think we should get up and get ready for the day. We both have a lot to do sadly." He said as he started to sit up.

Before she could stop herself, a whine came out. Touga chuckled softly. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her head again. "Worry not little one, I'll find time to come and see you today."

All she could do was blush. "Now, since we have to get up, I have to ask you to let my legs go." He said with a chuckle.

With a yip, she jumped up from his lap and untangled her tails from his legs. "I'm so sorry!" This caused Touga to laugh again.

"It's okay, no reason to apologize. You did it in your sleep."

"It's a habit, I usually just wrap them around my own legs." At that she stood up from the bed and fixed her yukata and tidied up her hair. "I better get going, before anyone notices that I'm not in my room."

"Of course, I'll see you at breakfast then little one." He said as he took another look at her from his spot on the bed and smirked.

With a quick blush she ran out the door and zipped to her room as fast as she could. She managed to make it to her room without getting seen by anyone in the halls. Once she was safely in her room, she grabbed a change of clothes and made her way to the hot springs.

x-X-x

Author's Note: Well there was Chapter 4! Once again sorry for such a long wait for this chapter guys! Don't forget to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW 😊

Also a Lounge is the term used for a group of lizards.


	5. Rapid Thoughts

Author peeks head around the corner, "maybe they haven't noticed I've been gone for so long?" Takes a step forward.

"Where Have You Been!?" The patiently waiting readers yell as they charge with excitement!

 **x-X-x**

 **Author's note** : Sorry for being gone so long everyone! College and a full-time job love to steal all my free time plus writer's block is a major pain!

Also, I would like to point out that I do not have a Beta reader, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try to proofread, but I can't catch them all.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha that is the property of the amazing Rumiko Takahashi!

 **Hinami- 20, Touga- 24, Inuyasha- 20, Sesshomaru- 22, Dachi- 24, Kaede- 1 ½**

Once she got to the hot spring, she quickly stripped and hopped in.

 _I can't very well go to breakfast with Touga's scent all over me! Mother and Father would have a field day!_

At that thought, she got to work scrubbing her body and lastly washing her hair and tails. Once she was sure his scent was gone, and she was thoroughly clean she hopped and a began to towel off.

Looking down at what she grabbed in her haste to get to the hot spring she saw she had grabbed an emerald green kimono with a baby blue swirl pattern on it.

After getting dressed and brushing out her hair and tails, she pulled her hair out of her face and tied half of it up, then she made her way to the dining hall. As she approached the doors the guards opened the large western style doors for her.

"Good morning everyone." She said with a smile as she took her usual place at the table.

"Good morning dear," Her mother said with a smile as she held Kaede.

It wasn't long before Touga and his family soon joined them at the table. As Touga took his seat, Hinami couldn't help but blush as the thought of how they woke up that morning popped into her mind.

 _I can't be thinking about that right now!_

"Hinami? Did you hear me?"

She was broken out of her thoughts by the voice of her father, which caused her to blush even more.

"Sorry Father, my mind wandered off. Could you repeat that please?" She said.

Akito chuckled, "I was saying that this afternoon, you and Touga are to shift and hunt for tonight's dinner."

"Oh, of course Father, we'll get it taken care of." She assured him.

He smiled, "Good, until then your mother and Lady Izumi need your help with some of the planning for the Assembly." He said as her mother smiled and nodded as she patted Kaede on the back.

"Of course, I would be more than welcome to help as much as I can."

"Father, I and Touga will be working with the men on some training for the security details today as well." Dachi chimed in.

She looked down to where Touga was sitting next to her older brother.

 _Hmm, wait a minute, if Dachi is the oldest, then why am I the one representing our house? Shouldn't it be Dachi? I'll have to ask him later if I get the chance.I wonder if Mother and Father have given him the whole find a mate speech as they gave to me?_

Breakfast ended as smoothly as it had begun, and Hinami followed her mother and Lady Izumi to her mother's sitting room.

"Alright, so today we have to make sure that we have the room and wing assignments decided on and then we need to decide on the table clothes and other fabric tones that will be used for the banquet portion of the Assembly." Her mother explained as she sat down on the pillow at the small table.

Hinami could already tell that this was going to be a long process, hell she would rather be training with the security detail than to be picking through fabric swatches for hours.

"What part do you want me to help with Mother?" She asked as she took a spot next to her mother and watched with a smile as her sister tried to crawl to her.

"Hmm, let's see. Well Lady Izumi and I will handle the room and wing arrangements if you can pick the tablecloth and napkin fabric colors, in addition to helping me keep an eye on your sister please?" Her mother purposed as she let Kaede crawl to Hinami.

"Of course, I'll keep her amused so that you two can focus on the room arrangements. That seems more important than cloth colors." She said as she grabbed the crawling kit off the floor.

"That will be perfect dear, if you would go meet Mayu in the Grand Hall and she will show you the color options, and help you pick."

With the instructions from her mother, she turned to look down at her baby sister who was now very amused with a strand of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "Come on Kaede, you're going to be with your sister for a little while. Let's go see what kind of trouble we can cause." She said as she stood up with the babbling kit in her arms and made her way out of the room.

"Hey now! You're supposed to keep her OUT of trouble!" Her mother shouted from the room.

Hinami couldn't help but laugh. She loved riling her usually docile mother up.

 **x-X-x**

After the women and Inuyasha had left, Touga, Dachi, and their fathers continued to discuss what needed to be done about the security detail. He soon made his way to the dojo with Dachi in the lead. He would be helping him to prepare the men for the security detail that would be needed for each house.

As they were making their way to the dojo they walked past the Grand Hall. Taking a glance through the open doors, he saw Hinami standing there taking to Mayu, but what caught his interest was the kit on her hip. Despite having nothing to do but listen to the adults talk, the kit was well behaved and seemed to be content in the older vixen's arms. This stirred something in the Inu demon.

 _ **Vixen would look even better with our pup on her hip.**_

The beast's thought pushed the image of Hinami with a silver headed and violet eyed pup on her hip into his mind. Touga almost shook his head. _Quiet beast keep those thoughts to yourself._

 _ **You know I am right.**_

As much as he agreed, he couldn't be thinking about that right now. He had a task at hand, and he was set on finishing and getting to shift and hunt later.

Once they were at the dojo, they began to sort through what men would be detailing what house and then began running training exercises. After the first round, it was clear that this wouldn't take long. Like the West, the North prided itself in its well-trained army.

 **x-X-x**

Hinami sighed in success. She had finished the task given to her, in relative decent time. For the table clothes she had decided on a deep emerald green, and for the napkins, she had decided on an icy white blue. Feeling confident in her choice she was now making her way to her Father's study to ask her about her thoughts from breakfast. Knowing that her mother was probably still working with Lady Izumi she decided to keep Kaede with her for now.

She quickly came upon her father's study. It was marked by two large, western style wooden doors with a large carving on them. The carving was one of her fathers with his father and mother in their true form. She knocked and then waited for a response.

"Come in!" She pushed open one of the doors and slipped inside. In front of her sitting behind a large wooden desk was her father surrounded by his advisers.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering if I could talk to you father?" She asked gently, just a little intimidated by the amount of people surrounding her father.

Lord Akito smiled at his oldest daughter. "Of course, love, gentlemen if you could excuse us for a little while then we can reconvene after lunch."

"Of course, milord." They said with a bow and made their way out of the room.

Once the door closed, Akito came out from behind his desk and embraced the two girls.

"Now, what did my beautiful daughters come to talk to their father about?" He said as he placed a kiss on Kaede's head.

Hinami sighed. "Well Father, I'm confused about something."

Akito raised his eyebrows in interest. "What are you confused about my kit?"

"Well, usually the eldest child represents the house if the Lord or Lady are not representing. I'm just confused because I'm not the eldest, why isn't Dachi representing instead of me. Don't get me wrong I'm honored, just confused." She finished with a look down at the floor.

"Ah, I see. Well to put it simply, your mother and I offered the role to your brother, but he turned it down. He wants to focus on his role as my second-in-command right now and feels like participating in the events will distract him from that." He explained.

Hinami could see where her brother was coming from, he had only become her father's second-in-command very recently after shadowing her father during her time away for training.

"I had one other question as well, with him being the eldest, did you and mother talk to him about finding a mate like you did with me?" She asked as she adjusted Kaede on her hip who was now soundly asleep.

Her father gently ran his fingers through the sleeping kit's hair with a smile on his face. "We did, and like you we are not forcing a mate on him, but we did ask him to at least start looking for one, especially since the Assembly is coming up and there will be plenty of noble unmated ladies he could get to know. However, I think that boy is more in love with the dojo than he is in the female half of our species." He concluded with a chuckle.

That sounds about right, Dachi has always been all about the training and following in father's footsteps.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, thank you for answering my questions. I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting."

Akito chuckled and rubbed his face. "No worries dear, even I get bored with all the meetings and paperwork. It was a nice break. I think I'm going to go and check on your mother and see how much progress she has made, I'll take Kaede from you so you can go do whatever else you need to." He said as he began to reach for the kit.

"No need, I'll keep her so that you and mother can talk. She's been no trouble really. I'll bring her to mother before I leave to hunt." Hinami said with a smile and a quiet hum to the kit to soothe her as she began to whimper. Kaede quickly quieted down.

"As long as you're sure. I'll go ahead and check on your mother."

"I've got her father, really. I'm going to the gardens now. I will see you at dinner." She said as she made her way out of the study and began to walk to the gardens.

As she came outside, she found her way to her tree, making quick work of the branches, all the while not jostling the kit held safely in her arms. Once content to her height and branch, she settled down and repositioned Kaede so that the kit was laying on her chest.

Based on the daylight, she had a couple hours before she had to leave with Touga to go hunt, so that meant she had time to relax with her little sister. With that thought in mind, she began to drift off into a light sleep.

 **x-X-x**

Touga had just finished his training with Dachi and the other men for the security detail, and he still had some time to kill before he had to leave for the hunt. That thought in mind, he decided to find Hinami to see if she had any preference on what area to hunt in.

Taking a deep breath, he caught her scent and followed it. Not shocking, he found himself in the gardens again at the base of her tree.

 _Ah, little vixen is always hiding away and makes me come find her._

He made quick work of the branches and soon came across a scene that brought his thoughts from earlier back to the front of his mind.

 **The vixen will make a wonderful mother to our own pups.**

Before his eyes, was a sleeping Hinami on a branch with a sleeping Kaede on her chest wrapped in her arms. Deciding not to wake them, he made himself comfortable on a nearby branch.

He was content to watch over the two until Hinami woke up and they had to leave to hunt.

 **x-X-x**

So, there's chapter 5 guys! I'm sorry for such a long wait! Being in college full time with a full-time job and cosplay schedule makes it hard to find time to write!


End file.
